Various containers, trays and baskets have been designed through the years for carrying and storing food product containers. Designers of such products have attempted to create transportable containers which are, in one aspect, aesthetically appealing, and in another aspect, can provide a convenient means for carrying various food stuffs in bottles, jars, tubes, packages and like. Wire and wicker baskets, trays, boxes and the like are routinely encountered in lunch rooms, and on tables in homes and restaurants.
While the available products have operated with varying degrees of success, shortcomings attributable to their design have detracted from their usefulness. One such defect relates to the complexity of the overall design and the concomitant inability for a user to adequately clean the product. Often such products cannot be easily disassembled for cleaning. For example, many available products have cracks, crevices contours and other features which too readily harbor bacteria and particulates. Further, such products have not generally had the ability to secure the products being transported from inadvertently moving about while being transported. This has resulted in spilling of the products, or even breakage of containers enclosing such products.
Therefore, a hand carried transport assembly which addresses the shortcomings attendant with the prior art practices, and designs employed heretofore is the subject matter of the present invention.